Don't Leave Me
by Hyun-Hwa
Summary: Seorang Byun Baekhyun memang tidak pernah menyadari arti kehadiran Chanyeol di sampingnya. Entah kapan ia bisa mengerti...ia tidak sadar perlahan menjauhi Chanyeol hingga meninggalkannya. Warning: EXO Fict - BaekYeol couple - Happy Ending - Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Leave Me**** © Hyun-Hwa**

**All Cast © SM-Entertainment and theirself**

.

**Pair: ****BaekYeol / Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Hurt-Comfort

.

**Warning**: BoyxBoy, beberapa kesalahan pengetikan, mungkin. Alur balapan. Dan berbagai hal nista lainnya. **Don't Like Don't Read.**

**a/n: **merasa tidak asing dengan judunya? ff ini memang sudah pernah publish, tapi entah dengan alasan apa, terhapus oleh admin FFn... T.T sekali lagi, ini **REPOST!**

* * *

.

Chapter 1

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Siang ini, mataharinya bersinar menyilaukan. Sebentar lagi musim panas akan tiba, jadi tak heran kalau cuaca mulai berubah. Dan berita yang paling ditunggu...

Liburan Musim Panas!

Anak-anak sekolah sudah mulai berceloteh panjang-lebar mengenai rencana liburan musim panas mereka. Dan kira-kira tema itu lah yang membuat salah satu kelas di SM High School ini jadi begitu berisik.

"Kau akan liburan kemana?"

"Aku rencana ke Jepang. Kakek dan Nenekku tinggal disana."

"Kalau aku mau di rumah saja ngerjain tugas musim panas."

Kira-kira seperti itu lah dialog yang meramaikan kelas ini. Tidak sepenuhnya ribut dengan percakapan sebenarnya, karena di pojok belakang kelas sedang ada yang 'perang'.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab! Dasar bocah... Rasakan ini!" Yeoja itu terlihat melempar penghapus blackboard ke arah namja yang tak jauh di belakangnya.

Namja yang menjadi sasaran menghindar ke kiri hingga penghapusnya mengenai tembok putih di belakangnya dan meninggalkan noda hitam disana. "Kau tidak ada bakat melempar." Ejek namja itu. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu malah memasang wajah sumringah dengan senyum yang kelewat lebar. Membuat si yeoja makin kesal padanya.

Yeoja itu melirik ke kiri dan kanannya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia pakai untuk melempar lagi. Dan binggo! Ia menemukan spidol di atas meja yang detik berikutnya sudah melayang ke arah namja berambut coklat tadi.

Bukannya mengenai namja itu, serangan yeoja itu malah mengenai namja lain yang kebetulan melintas. "Eeh! Maaf Baekhyun-ssi, bukan kau yang ingin ku lempar." Ujar yeoja itu merasa bersalah.

Namja bernama Baekhyun itu, mengelus jidatnya yang memerah. Kulitnya putih sehingga bekas lemparannya sangat terlihat. Ia tersenyum kecut ke yeoja itu dan berbalik ke arah namja yang menjadi sumber masalah. "Ini gara-gara kau, Yeollie! Berhentilah mengganggu yeoja-yeoja." Ujar Baekhyun berteriak. Seisi kelas terdiam. Siapa yang berani menentang ketua kelas?

Ia berjalan menghentakkan kaki menuju Chanyeol, atau yang biasa dia panggil Yeollie. "Kajja, kembali ke tempatmu!" Ujar Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol. Tidak berhasil, karena sesaat kemudian Chanyeol berhasil melepaskan diri, mengejek Bekhyun, lalu berlari sambil tertawa dengan autisnya. Ya, yang berani menentang cuma satu orang, yaitu Chanyeol.

Bocah pembuat onar di kelas...

.

Ketika kelas sudah berakhir, semua siswa sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Petugas piket hari ini juga sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, dengan diawasi langsung oleh ketua kelas. Dan sekarang sisa ketua kelas yang masih berada di kelas.

Byun Baekhyun sudah selesai mengepak barangnya sejak tadi. Ia juga sudah memastikan kelas bersih dari sampah. Cuma, namja bertubuh kecil ini belum mau pulang. Kenapa? Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya masih ingin berada disini.

Baekhyun membuka jendela kelas yang mengarah langsung ke halaman belakang sekolah. Angin sepoi menerpa wajahnya kala itu juga. Rambut hitam ikalnya langsung berubah berantakan. Tapi, ia suka seperti ini, rasanya begitu tenang. Jadi, ia bersandar di dinding, meletakkan sikutnya di pinggiran jendela dan bertopang dagu.

Ia memejamkan mata.

JEPRETTT

Baekhyun sontak membuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping. Apa yang ia lihat?

Chanyeol sedang senyum-senyum sendiri melihat smartphonenya. "Aigoo! Bacon, kau manis sekali, lihat kulitmu itu. Terlihat lembut seperti kulit bayi." Ternyata bocah itu baru saja mengambil foto Baekhyun diam-diam.

"Ya, Virus! Kenapa kau masih ada disini..." Seru Baekhyun. "...dan kenapa kau mengambil foto sembarangan! Dasar tidak sopan!" Baekhyun berusaha merebut smartphone milik Chanyeol, tapi dengan Chanyeol yang hanya mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi hingga mustahil bagi Baekhyun merebut smartphone itu dari tangan pemiliknya.

Baekhyun berhenti melompat-lompat dan Chanyeol tersenyum menang. "Bacon-ah, kau ini ketua kelas tapi tinggimu tidak ada apa-apanya. Mana ada ketua kelas imut sepertimu." Kata Chanyeol meremehkan membuat muka Baekhyun makin mengkerut.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. "Asal kau tau ya, dulu juga tinggimu tidak lebih dariku Yeollie!"

"Tapi Baekkie, itu kan 'dulu'! Sekarang siapa yang lebih tinggi? OMO! Jangan-jangan badanmu itu tidak bertambah tinggi sama sekali sejak dulu."

"Tentu saja bertambah tinggi! Hanya... Hanya..." Baekhyun memikirkan kata-kata untuk membalas.

"Hanya apa? Hmm?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya menatap manik hitam baekhyun lekat-lekat.

Baekhyun gugup ditatap begitu dekat oleh Chanyeol. "Hanya..." Bahkan aroma mint nafas Chanyeol bisa ia rasa saking dekatnya. "...hanya saja—berhenti menggangguku, dasar viruuuuusssss." Ucapnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Chanyeol dan ditarik selebar-lebarnya.

"Appoooo..." Chanyeol mengelus pipinya yang merah setelah 'terbebas'. Sementara sang pelaku sudah lari keluar kelas. "...Awas kau Bacon!" Teriaknya lalu mengejar.

Yeah, banyak yang tidak tau hubungan mereka seperti apa. Baekhyun ketua kelas yang dihormati dan Chanyeol yang pengacau. Mereka sering adu argumen yang terkadang membuat teman-teman mereka berpikir kalau mereka itu bermusuhan. Tak jarang juga mereka terlihat berbincang akrab hingga pada taraf tertentu malah terlihat mesra.

Padahal yang sebenarnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya teman masa kecil. Rumah mereka juga hanya terpisah beberapa meter. Makanya mereka sering pulang bersama.

Seperti sekarang, Chanyeol sengaja menunggu Baekhyun agar bisa pulang bareng. "Kau kenapa repot-repot menungguku, Yeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun membuka percakapan.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya dari dulu kita sering pulang bareng?" Chanyeol bertanya balik.

Baekhyun mendengus, lalu menjawab: "Aku cuma tidak mau kau repot-repot. Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dijaga."

Chanyeol hanya menanggapi datar.

"Bacon-ah, hari ini aku menginap di rumahmu ya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan berdampingan. "...orang tua ku berangkat ke Hong Kong tadi siang. Aku malas sendirian di rumah."

Baekhyun menatap wajah memelas Chanyeol dan pura-pura berpikir. "Boleh, tapi kau harus bawa camilan. Ada film horror yang ingin ku nonton malam ini." Tawar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias. Sudah lama mereka tidak nonton film bersama. "Tapi bukannya baekkie takut nonton begituan yah? Aku ingat dulu kau sering berteri—"

"YA! Itu kan dulu..." Potong Baekhyun yang tidak suka aibnya diungkit-ungkit.

"Iya, aku masih ingat sehabis nonton baekkie kecil akan memelukku..." Ucapnya sambil mempraktekkan memeluk Baekhyun. "...lalu aku akan menenangkannya dengan mencium keningnya seperti ini."

Chu~

Baekhyun buru-buru mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh. "Viruss! Kau sadar kita di tengah jalan?" Wajah Baekhyun sukses memerah, sampai ke telinga-telinganya. Sementara Chanyeol? Hanya tertawa dengan nistanya.

.

.

Malamnya Chanyeol benar-benar datang menginap. "Annyong, Tiffany Noona." Salam Chanyeol apa adanya lalu masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah begitu kakak perempuan Baekhyun membuka pintu.

Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum memperlihatkan eye smile-nya. Manis. "Ah, Yeollie, sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung kemari. Kau menginap saja, ne?"

"Ne, memang sudah direncanakan kok." Chanyeol menunjukkan tas gendongnya yang kelihatan over muatan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Baekkie diatas ya? Aku langsung naik ya noona..." Tambahnya. Tanpa persetujuan Tiffany, Chanyeol sudah melesat begitu saja menaiki tangga dengan suara langkah penuh semangat.

Tiffany hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan anak itu. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Baekhyun memang hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya. Umma mereka sibuk bekerja menjalankan perusahan kecil yang ditinggalkan Appa mereka. Appa mereka sudah tiada.

Beliau meninggal setahun yang lalu karena penyakit jantung. Awalnya keluarga Baekhyun sangat terpukul, terlebih lagi umma mereka terpaksa menjadi wanita karir mengingat Tiffany dan Baekhyun masih terlalu muda untuk semua itu. Butuh waktu untuk mereka bisa bangkit dan menata hidup mereka kembali.

"Bacon-ah~ aku sudah datang!" Heboh Chanyeol yang langsung membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Tunggu se—YA! Yeollie, apa yang kau lakukan!" Baekhyun sedang ganti pakaian ketika Chanyeol masuk.

"MWO?" Chanyeol memandang dengan mata lebar dan mulut membentuk huruf 'o'. Baekhyun yang berada di depannya memang sudah memakai baju, hanya saja celananya belum terpakai sempurna.

Baekhyun dengan wajah super merah buru-buru menaikkan celana yang baru ia pakai sebatas lutut.

Senyum miring terpampang di wajah Chanyeol, "Aku masuk di saat yang tepat ya!" Diikuti tawa lepas Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus dengan wajah merona yang berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Tepat apanya, kau itu tidak sopan tau!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal. Ia berdiri di hadapan cermin besar di sudut kamar, lalu memperhatikan pakaian serta wajahnya. Ia juga memperbaiki rambutnya yang mencuat kesana kemari. Ia tidak pernah lupa mengagumi bayangan sempurna yang tergambar disana.

Chanyeol yang merasa terabaikan mejatuhkan dirinya dengan keras di ranjang empuk di kamar itu. "Mulai lagi deh. Bisa-bisa kau jatuh cinta pada bayanganmu sendiri...atau dengan cermin itu." Nada menyindir sangat jelas terdengar. "...padahal ada yang lebih tampan disini." Tambahnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu kau lebih tampan dariku begitu?" Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti mengapa anak satu ini selalu merusak atau mengganggu apapun yang ia kerjakan. Tidak salah ia menjulukinya virus.

"Tentu saja, baekkie~" Chanyeol membalik badannya, merubah posisinya jadi tengkurap. "...kalau kau sih bukan tampan, bisa dibilang kau ini—" Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuk di bibir pura-pura berpikir, "...bisa dibilang wajahmu itu—manis!" Ujarnya pasti.

Baekhyun menahan nafas. Mungkin wajahnya sudah bersemburat merah karena ia merasa cukup merasa panas disana. Ia buru-buru mendapat kendali diri lagi, "Kau ini bermulut manis, kau tau.".

"Yang benar?" Katanya sambil nyengir. Lidah Chanyeol menyapu bibirnya sendiri. "Memang kau pernah mencicipinya?"

.

.

Chanyeol bingung ia berada dimana sekarang. Maksudku, tempat ini memang ia kenal sebagai taman dekat rumahnya. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah setaunya taman ini sudah tidak ada lagi sekarang—sudah berubah jadi gedung pencakar langit. Dan itu terjadi beberapa tahun silam. Jadi dimana ia sekarang?

Alis Chanyeol bertautan. Ia yakin tidak salah. Ia kenal betul dengan ayunan, papan jungkat-jungkit, serta pohon maplenya. Bahkan bangku taman tempat ia duduk sekarang. Ini benar-benar aneh...

Sibuk mencari keanehan lainnya, mata Chanyeol tertumbuk pada sosok anak kecil yang sedang berjongkok di bak pasir taman itu. Anak itu menunduk dengan rambut hitam yang terkulai lemas. Ia sepertinya sedang menulis atau menggambar sesuatu di atas pasir. Ia terlihat begitu...suram. Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak yakin karena bak pasirnya terletak agak jauh di sisi lain taman.

Kalau Chanyeol perhatikan lagi, figur kecil anak itu seperti familiar. Rambut hitam itu, wajah muram itu. Ah! Ia ingat... Anak itu mengingatkannya akan sosok dirinya semasa kecil dulu. Karena itu memang dirinya...

Chanyeol kecil yang kesepian.

Dan tiba-tiba semuanya terasa begitu terang dan menyilaukan...

"Yeollie! Yeollie... Bangunlah. Kita harus berangkat ke sekolah." Suara merdu itulah yang menerobos masuk ke telinga Chanyeol. Seperti suara malaikat...

Ah, benar! Itu memang malaikat. Dan malaikat itu sedang menghembuskan udara segar dan membagi sinarnya sekarang—maksudku membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Hmmm...aku masih ngantuk, Baekkie-chagi." Gumamnya sambil memeluk gulingnya kembali.

PLETAK

"Chagiya nenekmu! Aku tidak mau ikut terlambat gara-gara kau. Bisa rusak reputasiku sebagai ketua kelas teladan."

Hancur sudah imajinasi malaikat paginya. Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang malang, nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Dan lagi Ia baru saja dapat 'sapaan-selamat-pagi-penuh-cinta' dari Baekhyun. "Kan sesekali tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu selalu memaksakan diri." Ucapnya lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek matanya yang buram.

Tidak sepenuhnya salah. Baekhyun menatap jam dinding—baru jam lima pagi. Dan ia sudah berpakaian rapi. Terlalu cepat untuk tiba di sekolah. Tapi, "Aku hanya berusaha jadi ketua kelas yang sempurna."

Chanyeol berdiri dan mengeluarkan handuk yang sudah ia siapkan dari dalam tasnya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum pintu kamar mandi itu mengayun tertutup. "Baekkie~ dari sisi manapun kau itu sudah sempurna. Kau hanya perlu menyadarinya..."

.

"Hari ini kosong lagi ya, Baekkie?" Tanya Chanyeol pada namja yang sedang duduk di depannya. Ia sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, bosan dan mengantuk.

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas dari kegiatan membacanya. "Begitulah. Guru-guru sedang rapat." Kegiatan belajar mereka memang belum ada sejak pagi tadi. Dan bagi sebagian besar mereka menyukai hal ini.

Biasanya Chanyeol menyambut hal itu dengan 'kegirangan' yang berlebihan. Tapi tak tau kenapa kali ini ia malah tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Ia tidak berniat melakukan apapun, entah itu mengganggu yeoja-yeoja disana, atau berdebat dengan Baekhyun. "Membosankan..." Ucapnya sebelum menghela nafas—lagi.

"Baekkie-hyung!" Mata Chanyeol baru saja terpejam ketika suara yang memanggil nama Baekhyun itu menginterupsi. Ia mengangkat kepala sedikit untuk mengintip. Ah, namja itu...

Namja asal China, berperawakan tinggi, berambut hitam, dan bermuka—mirip—panda. Siswa kelas sebelah, Huang Zi Tao... Ia terlihat masuk dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hyung, sedang ngapain?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Masih terdengar aksen Cina dari caranya berbicara. Tapi setidaknya lebih baik dari beberapa bulan lalu, dimana ia sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa Korea dengan baik. Chanyeol ingat bagaimana namja itu ditertawakan sesekolahan karena memanggil seluruh namja dengan embel-embel 'Oppa'. Kasihan...

"Kelasmu juga kosong Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia memilih menyudahi acara membaca-novel-romansa yang sejak tadi ia lakukan.

"Ne, guru-guru sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Menyenangkan." Ujar Tao. "Aku tidak melihat Chanyeol-hyung, kemana dia? Bukannya kalian sering bersama ya?"

Chanyeol tidak mendengar jawaban apa-apa dari Baekhyun. Ia cuma mendengar tawa kecil dari mulut Tao, "Mian, aku kira yang dibelakang hyung itu orang lain. Habisnya Chanyeol-hyung tidur menutupi wajahnya seperti itu."

"YA! Kalian berisik sekali." Kata Chanyeol menegakkan kembali punggungnya. Ia pura-pura mengucek matanya, padahal ia tidak tidur sama sekali.

Baekhyun dan Tao tertawa serempak, lalu melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

Chanyeol memandang kedua namja didepannya. Ia tidak peduli apa yang sedang mereka bahas. Ia lebih tertarik memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa di sela-sela perbincangannya.

Chanyeol sering melontarkan berbagai lelucon andalannya ketika mengobrol bersama Baekhyun. Tapi apa? Baekhyun paling-paling cuma tersenyum, ia jarang tertawa, bahkan lebih sering memarahinya dan menudingnya kekanakan. Padahal orang lain sering mengatakan ia humoris...

Tapi Baekhyun sedang tertawa disana. Segitu lucunya kah lelucon Tao?

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tao. Ia menautkan alisnya. Tao tampan, tapi tidak setampan dirinya. Tao tinggi, tapi tentu saja masih lebih tinggi dirinya. Dan ia tidak memiliki senyum semanis dirinya. Pikir Chanyeol.

Akhh, menyebalkan...

"Err—Chanyeol-hyung, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia sontak berdiri dari tempatnya dan beranjak dari sana. Ia bahkan sempat menendang kursi yang tadi ia duduki...

.

.

Chanyeol kecil berlarian kesana-kemari. Hari ini ia senang karena dapat teman baru. Biasanya bocah berumur 5 tahun itu bermain sendiri di taman ini. Seperti bermain di bak pasir, atau duduk di ayunan, misalnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ia tidak sendiri lagi...

Ia melangkah riang dan bersenandung kecil. Senyum lima jarinya ia tujukan ke bocah lain yang sedang ia gandeng tangannya. "Baekkie~, hali ini kita main apa yah enaknya?" Tanyanya seolah berpikir keras.

Baekkie kecil menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia juga berpikir. "Kemalin udah main petak umpet. Kemalinnya lagi udah main ayunan..." Dia menempel-nempelkan jari-jarinya, seperti yang ummanya lakukan ketika sedang menghitung. "...kita main lumah-lumahan aja, ne? Kajja!"

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias. "Main lumah-lumahan sepertinya menyenangkan." Ia mengepalkan tinjunya tinggi-tinggi. Senyum merekahnya masih disana. "...mainnya bagaimana Baekkie?" Tanyanya polos.

"Aissh~ Baekkie kila Yeollie tau cala mainnya!" Baekhyun kesal, ia mengembungkan pipinya seperti bakpao. "Baekkie ajalin yah~ nanti Baekkie jadi appa, telus Yeollie jadi ummanya, ne?"

Chanyeol buru-buru protes, "Tidak mau! Yeollie kan namja! Baekkie saja yang jadi ummanya. Baekkie kan—manis, kaya yeoja..." Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Ani~, Baekkie juga namja... Bialin aja appanya ada dua, ne! Eh, tapi bisa tidak sih kalo tidak ada ummanya?" Tanya Baekhyun kecil bingung. Chanyeol ikut berpikir bersamanya. "Kalo tidak ada ummanya, nanti siapa yang masak?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Baekkie mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung. "Allasso, nanti Baekkie aja yang masak untuk Yeollie. Baekkie kan lebih jago masak." Ujar Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Ia senang Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo kita mulai~" teriak Chanyeol kecil bersemangat. "Tapi tunggu dulu Baekkie. Kalo Yeollie jadi appa juga, tugas Yeollie apa?"

"Yeollie halus kelja tiap hali, kecuali hali libul. Yeollie halus cali uang yang banyak supaya bisa beliin Baekkie es klim." Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"...telus—Yeollie halus seling-seling nyium Baekkie, ne?"

"Allasso..."

.

.

Pagi ini Chanyeol ke rumah Baekhyun seperti biasa. Namja ini memang sering mampir sebentar sebelum ke sekolah agar bisa berangkat bersama Baekhyun. Wajahnya wajar, penuh kegembiraan dan semangat. Bahkan ia tidak sadar tengah mengetuk pintu rumah tetangganya itu terlalu keras.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar." Teriak suara dari dalam. Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di pintu. Kenapa lama sekali?

Chanyeol merapikan rambutnya sedikit. Mudah-mudahan tadi ia sempat menyisir rambut. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak ingat sudah menyisir atau belum tadi. Chanyeol mendengar derap langkah di balik pintu, sebelum pintu itu mengayun terbuka. "Ah, kau Yeollie. Tunggu sebentar, ne? Aku belum selesai."

BLAM

Dan Baekhyun menutup kembali pintu itu sebelum Chanyeol sempat masuk atau berkata sepatah kata pun.

Chanyeol menunggu.

Lalu pintu itu terbuka lagi, tapi kali ini Tiffany-noona yang membukanya. "Mianhae, Baekhyun itu tidak sopan sekali. Kau masuk saja dulu, Chanyeol-ah." Tiffany membiarkan Chanyeol masuk dan mengekor di belakang. "Anak itu bangun telat pagi ini, makanya jadi buru-buru begitu." Dari yang Chanyeol lihat, Tiffany-noona sudah berpakaian rapi, lengkap dengan tasnya. Akan pergi kuliah, tebak Chanyeol.

"Aku berangkat duluan, Chanyeol-ah. Katakan pada Baekhyun, sarapannya sudah aku siapkan. Kalian berdua bisa makan bersama." Katanya. Tiffany melempar senyum singkat sebelum beranjak pergi.

Selang beberapa detik, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun turun dari tangga dengan terburu-buru. Ia sempat menengok sekilas pada Chanyeol, lalu berlari ke dapur. Diikuti Chanyeol.

"Tiffany-noona sudah berangkat duluan. Dia menyuruh kita sarapan." Kata Chanyeol kemudian ikut duduk di samping Baekhyun. Mereka berdua mulai menyantap omelet yang sudah tersedia di atas meja.

"Bacon, makannya pelan-pelan saja. Kita tidak akan telat." Saran Chanyeol melihat namja itu makan seperti kesetanan. "...kalau makanmu seperti itu, nanti tidak imut lagi." Candanya.

"Pagi ini aku harus ke sekolah lebih cepat." Kata Baekhyun setelah susah payah mengunyah dan menelan makanannya. "...aku ada janji dengan Tao pagi ini."

Chanyeol menjatuhkan sendoknya begitu saja di atas piring hingga menimbulkan bunyi dentingan. "Tao lagi..." Gumamnya kesal. Ia menunduk, "...kenapa kau senang sekali dengannya?" Tanyanya berbisik namun masih terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Memangnya kenapa? Tao itu menyenangkan... Kenapa kau err—kesal kalau aku dekat dengannya?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

Ia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tentu saja ia kesal, "Karena aku suka padamu, bacon..." Ucapnya datar.

Hening

"Hahaha, pabbo!" Baekhyun tertawa. "...aku juga suka padamu Yeollie. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin kita bersahabat sejak kecil. Tapi kan kita juga perlu berteman dengan yang lainnya, kan?"

Bukan. Bukan seperti itu Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyukaimu, bukan sebagai sahabat. Ia punya rasa yang lebih. Rasa ingin memiliki. Obsesi terhadapmu melebihi siapapun. Baekhyun tidak mengerti...

Rasanya seperti ribuan pedang imajiner menancap tepat di dada Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan sarapanmu dan kita berangkat." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecut lalu melanjutkan makannya. Rasanya tidak ada nafsu makan sama sekali.

.

.

Hari ini, Chanyeol kecil akan seharian di rumah Baekkie. Ummanya menitipnya disini karena harus menghadiri acara di luar kota. Tak terbayang bagaimana senangnya bocah itu. Ia sampai lupa kartun kesayangannya yang sedang tayang saking bersemangatnya.

Begitu ia masuk ke kamar Baekhyun, telinganya menangkap suara isakan seseorang. Ia mengedarkan pandangan berusaha mencari dari manakah suara itu berasal. Ia lihat sosok teman mungilnya, Bakkie, berjongkok di pojok kamarnya. Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dan merengkuh tubuh kecil itu. "Baekkie kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Baekkie mengangkat kepalanya. Pipinya basah karena air mata. Matanya juga bengkak dan sembab. Tidak tau sudah berapa lama ia menangis. "Hiks..." Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bocah itu. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, "...hiks, Shilo pelgi, Yeollie~" TT^TT

"...hiks, waktu bangun tadi, Shilo sudah tidak ada, huwaaaaa!"

Ah, Chanyeol ingat, Shiro itu nama hamster peliharaan Baekhyun. "Cup, cup~ Shilo pasti belum tellalu jauh, kita cali saja, ne?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Baekkie sudah cali kemana-mana, tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu...hiks."

"Mungkin Shilo lebih suka dengan alam bebas. Baekkie ingin Shilo bahagia kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu Baekkie udahan menangisnya..." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merenggangkan pelukannya lalu menengadah menatap Chanyeol. "Yeollie harus janji pada Baekkie..." Chanyeol menatapnya polos. "...Yeollie tidak boleh pelgi sepelti Shilo. Yeollie halus tetap jagain Baekkie selama-lamanya, ne?" Ia mengulurkan kelingkingnya.

Chanyeol menautkan kelingking mereka lalu mengangguk mantap. "Ne, Chanyeol janji!"

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu, Suho-hyung!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya lalu meninggalkan sunbae kenalannya itu. Ia berlari bersemangat menuju kelasnya. Ia ingin menemui Baekhyun. Mudah-mudahan namja itu ada disana.

Begitu sampai di kelas, ia hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. Namja imut andalannya tidak ada disana. Bangkunya kosong, "Sulli-ah, kau tau dimana Baekhyun?" Tanyanya pada salah satu teman yeojanya. Yeoja manis yang ditanya itu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Coba tanya Suzy, ia sejak tadi di kelas." Katanya.

"Baekhyun tadi pergi dengan Huang Zi Tao. Sepertinya ke kantin." Jawab Suzy ketika Chanyeol bertanya padanya.

Namja itu lagi. Chanyeol berdecak kesal. "Gomawo." Ucapnya lalu beranjak dari kelas. Dengan langkah yang panjang-panjang, Chanyeol menuju kantin sekolah.

Chanyeol berhenti di depan pintu setibanya disana. Sepanjang yang ia lihat tak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun ada disana. Tao juga tak ada. Jadi dimana mereka? Chanyeol pun kembali menyusuri sudut-sudut sekolah untuk dapat menemui Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sempat bertanya ke teman-temannya yang mungkin melihat Baekhyun. Syukurlah karena ada yang tau dimana Baekhyun sekarang. Jadi, untuk itulah Chanyeol berada di rooftop.

Begitu tiba, Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun disana. Baekhyun sedang bersandar di pagar menatap lurus ke pemandangan kota dibawah. Menikmati pemandangan dan angin bertiup mungkin, pikir Chanyeol. Ia melangkahkan kaki kesana, menghampiri Baekhyun.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi, hingga Chanyeol melihat sosok lain mendekati Baekhyun. Namja tinggi berambut hitam dan bermata unik. Huang Zi Tao. Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik dinding di sebelah kanannya. Ia ingin tau apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini?" Samar-samar Chanyeol bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Hanya sekedar mendengar, karena ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi disana.

"Kau tidak bercanda? Maksudku, ini terdengar err—tidak biasa, Tao!" Kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku yakin hyung. Se-ra-tus-per-sen!" Apa yang Tao maksud sama sekali tidak Chanyeol mengerti. Mungkin ia harus mendengar lebih lanjut. "...dan aku sadar akan akibatnya."

"Tapi—"

"Ssssttt. Hyung hanya perlu menjawab."

"A-aku...bingung."

Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak mengintip. Jadi, ia sedikit menunduk dan mengeluarkan kepalanya agar dapat posisi yang tepat.

Chanyeol menahan nafas. Apa yang ia lihat memicu panas di dadanya. Tao sedang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya berusaha menahan diri.

"Aku akan membantu hyung. Baekhyun-hyung hanya perlu merasakannya saja, oke?" Tao membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga menghadapnya.

Dan detik berikutnya membuat dada Chanyeol sesak seperti terhimpit sesuatu yang berat.

Mereka berciuman...

"Wo ai Ni, Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol berhenti. Ia tidak sanggup melihat lebih. Ia terduduk di lantai dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Marah, kecewa, entah perasaan apa lagi yang terpancar jelas di matanya. Ia merasa tersisih...

Bahkan ketika ia mencubit dirinya sendiri, ia berharap ia akan terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, Baekhyun tidak boleh menerima perasaan itu.

Chanyeol menyesal. Begitu banyak waktu yang ia lewatkan bersama Baekhyun. Bertahun-tahun mereka bersama. Tak adakah perasaan itu di hati Baekhyun? Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tau. Karena tak ada sedetik pun keberanian merasukinya untuk sekedar menanyakannya, tak mampu menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Dan sekarang apa? Ia terlambat...

Bodoh. Chanyeol merasa dibodohi oleh keadaan. Ia takut Baekhyun menolak dirinya yang 'berbeda'. Walau Benar atau pun Salah itu relatif, tetap saja tidak cukup kuat mendorong keberaniannya. Keadaan memaksanya berpikir Baekhyun akan selalu bersamanya kapan pun juga. Tapi sekarang bagaimana?

"Bagaimana, hyung? Apa yang hyung rasakan?"

Chanyeol menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan, sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia cukup banyak mendengar, dan tidak perlu mendengar apa-apa lagi.

"Emm—" Chanyeol bahkan berharap Tuhan mencabut inderanya itu. Ia tidak ingin mendengar suara indah Baekhyun. Suara itu hanya seperti suara lonceng kematiannya.

"Nado Saranghae."

Chanyeol berteriak dalam hati. Tembok yang keras jadi korban kepalan tangannya. Suara retakan tulang terdengar. Luka dan darah dari kepalan itu sama sekali bukan apa-apa. Karena yang sakit bukanlah disitu, tapi di dadanya. Perih dan terkoyak.

Byun Baekhyun. Kau tau? Chanyeol tidak mengingkari janji. Janji yang selalu ia pegang teguh sejak dulu. Janjinya untuk selalu MENJAGAMU. Janji masa kecil kalian. Kau ingatkan?

Kau lah yang membuat Chanyeol mengingkarinya. Sekarang Chanyeol tidak bisa menjagamu lagi. Orang lain telah berdiri di sisimu. Kau meninggalkannya...

Bahkan kau tidak sadar akan air mata yang Chanyeol teteskan sekarang.

Chanyeol menangis dalam diam, dengan telapak tangan yang bertahan di dadanya. Ia menangis hingga tak sadarkan diri...

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

* * *

**a/n:**

ff kehapus itu rasanya,, kecewa, marah, menyebalkan, arggghhhhh...pokoknya bikin stress! siapa saja, tlong beritau dmana letak pelaggaran dari ff ini...! lewat review saja...

Maaf untuk kekurangan yang tercecer di fict ini. Segala masukan dan kritik akan ditampung dengan lapang dada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Leave Me**** © Hyun-Hwa**

**All Cast © SM-Entertainment and theirself**

.

**Pair: ****Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

**Rate**: just T

**Genre**: Romance/Hurt-Comfort

.

**Warning**: BoyxBoy, beberapa kesalahan pengetikan, mungkin. Alur balapan. OOC. Dan berbagai hal nista lainnya. **Don't Like Don't Read.**

**a/n: **masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan fict ini? Kalau begitu ini spesial untuk kalian

* * *

.

.

Chapter 2

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Baekhyun tidak suka berada di tempat ini. Pertama, karena ia harus menunggu dan duduk di kursi kayu yang tidak empuk dan berdecit tiap ia bergerak. Kedua, bau obat-obatan yang menusuk indera penciumannya dan kenapa perabotannya harus berwarna putih? Dan ketiga, aura ruangan UKS ini selalu membuatnya merasa jadi orang sakit. Kalau bukan Chanyeol yang terbaring disana, Baekhyun tidak mau berlama-lama berada disini.

Flashback

"Nado Saranghae." Ucap Baekhyun ragu. Benarkah ia mencintai Tao? Entahlah, Baekhyun cukup tau, ciuman dan jantung berdebar adalah bukti yang cukup.

Tao langsung melompat dan membawanya ke dalam satu pelukan erat. Baekhyun lumayan kaget, lalu hanya membalas pelukan itu. Mereka baru saja jadian kan? Aneh, Baekhyun memang merasa senang, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Entah apa itu...

Begitu menyudahi moment lovey dovey itu, mereka dikejutkan dengan sosok tak sadarkan diri di sana. Dan lebih mengagetkan lagi karena sosok itu sangat Baekhyun kenal, Chanyeol. Tangan kanan sahabatnya itu juga terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah yang mengotori seragamnya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Dan lihat wajah itu, ia pingsan dengan kesedihan yang masih tergambar disana. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa aneh di hatinya.

Baekhyun buru-buru memidahkan kepala Chanyeol ke pahanya. "Yeollie! Bangunglah!" Ucapnya menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol. Cukup lama hingga ia memutuskan, "...Tao, bantu aku membawanya ke UKS."

.

Baekhyun bersyukur sempat bertemu perawat di UKS yang kala itu sudah bersiap pulang. Jadi, Chanyeol bisa dapat perawatan pertama. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk mengenai penyebab Chanyeol seperti ini. Dan ia tidak mau menebak-nebak.

Ia dan Tao sudah bersusah payah membawanya dari lantai paling atas. Perawat atau petugas kebersihan sekolah yang melihatnya cukup terkejut. Siapa yang tidak kaget jika mendapati dua siswa yang masih di sekolah sesore ini dan terlebih lagi membopong tubuh siswa lain yang berdarah-darah. Mirip adegan di film-film thriller.

Baekhyun menatap tubuh yang terbaring disana. Ia terpaku pada wajah itu. Kenapa ada yang berbeda disana? Wajahnya terlihat gelisah dan seakan menanggung beban yang begitu berat. Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada wajah itu. Masih selembut biasanya. Jarinya bergerak terus dari kening menuju dagu, dan berhenti di tepi bibir. Sejujurnya ia rindu dengan senyum Chanyeol, selalu. Hal itu sudah menjadi candu tersendiri di keseharian Byun Baekhyun.

Kemudian tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih menerka-nerka di kepalanya sejak tadi. Apa yang membuat tangan itu nampak begitu mengkhawatirkan beberapa saat lalu? Entahlah, Baekhyun merasa luka Chanyeol lebih dari sekedar luka fisik.

"Ehhm..." Suara deheman Tao membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. "Hyung mau minum? Aku bawakan soda dingin." Katanya lalu mengulurkan soda kalengan dan satu lagi ia buka untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun langsung meneguk soda pemberian Tao, menghilangkan rasa kering di tenggorokannya. Kemudian meletakkan kalengnya di meja di sebelah kanannya. "Aku akan menunggu Yeollie sadar. Kau boleh pulang duluan. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

Tao menghela nafas. "Aku tidak merasa repot. Aku juga khawatir pada Chanyeol-hyung. Terlebih lagi padamu hyung. Jadi kita tunggu sama-sama, ne?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang diperban. Tak jarang Tao memandang kosong ke wajah Baekhyun, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Baekhyun memainkan jarinya di atas telapak tangan Chanyeol. Bau antibiotic tercium jelas dari sana. Baekhyun sesekali mendengus mengusir bebauan itu dari indera penciumannya. Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan rumah sakit. Suasana seperti itu membuatnya merasa ikut-ikutan sakit.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget begitu telapak tangan Chanyeol bergerak. Jari-jarinya bergerak. "Yeollie? Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Ia berdiri dan menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Chanyeolie, sadarlah..." Tao ikut berdiri dan memandang Chanyeol dari sisi ranjangnya.

Chanyeol bergumam tidak jelas. Ia terlihat kesulitan membuka matanya. Ia beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya. Sebelum pupil matanya fokus pada sosok Baekhyun. Sesaat kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan dan memegang telapak tangannya dengan ekspresi kesakitan. "Jangan terlalu banyak digerakkan, tulang jarimu retak di beberapa bagian."

Chanyeol mengacuhkan itu. Ia malah bangkit dari tidurnya dan berusaha turun dari ranjangnya. "Yeollie, apa yang kau lakukan. Kau istirahat saja dulu." Baekhyun berusaha mencegah Chanyeol, tapi lagi-lagi tidak diindahkan sama sekali. Chanyeol justru menepis tangan Baekhyun yang berusaha membantu menopang punggungnya.

"Sini, biar aku saja yang bantu." Ucap Tao menawarkan bantuan. Namun lebih parah, uluran tangan Tao malah dihentak keras oleh Chanyeol. "Singkirkan tanganmu. Aku tidak butuh bantuan."

Baekhyun menatap heran akan sikap Chanyeol. Ada apa dengan diri Chanyeol? Apa kepalanya habis terbentur sesuatu? Tidak biasanya Chanyeol bersikap menolak, apalagi padanya.

Masih terpaku, Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau Chanyeol sudah berjalan oleng melewati pintu depan. "Park Chanyeol, tunggu!" bentak Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menoleh sebentar lalu membuang muka dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Baekhyun baru akan beranjak mengejar ketika lengan Tao menahannya. "Jangan hyung. Sepertinya dia butuh waktu sendiri." Katanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Tao benar, mungkin belum saatnya dia ikut campur masalah Chanyeol. Anak itu butuh waktu berpikir tanpa gangguannya.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, Baekhyun bahkan tak berusaha mengejarnya. Baekhyun mungkin sudah tidak peduli padanya, ia memiliki Tao...

.

.

Bahkan hingga dua hari kemudian, Chanyeol seperti menghilang dari keseharian Baekhyun. Ia tidak pergi ke sekolah dengan alasan sakit. Dan ketika Baekhyun mengunjungi rumahnya, tak ada seorang pun disana—tak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Kemana anak itu pergi?

"Baekhyun-hyung. Kau melamun lagi." Baekhyun menoleh mendengar suara Tao. "Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir." Bantahnya. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Tao ikut duduk di sampingnya. Mereka sedang di balkon kamar Baekhyun.

Tao meniup poninya. "Tidak ada bedanya, hyung. Memikirkan Chanyeol lagi?"

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangannya. "Begitulah. Sampai sekarang dia masih menghilang. Entah pergi kemana anak itu." Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Tao diam. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Selain itu, ia lebih khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Separuh nyawa? Tao mencelos dalam hati. "Sudahlah, hyung. Chanyeol-hyung sudah dewasa kan, ia bisa jaga diri. Aku lebih khawatir padamu, hyung belum makan sejak pagi tadi."

"Aku...tidak lapar sama sekali, Tao." Ucap Baekhyun. Mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Hanya senyum seadanya, saling memberi dukungan satu sama lain.

.

Baru kali ini Tao berkutat di ruangan ini. Seumur-umur ia sangat jarang melakukan aktivitas di ruangan bernama 'Dapur' ini. Selama 17 tahun belakangan ini, Huang Zi Tao bekerja di dapur bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tapi demi seorang Byun Baekhyun, Tao rela memasakkan sesuatu. Tao memilih bubur sebagai menunya, atau karena hanya itu yang bisa ia masak. Well, yang penting bisa dimakan dan Baekhyun tidak perlu kelaparan lagi.

Tao menatap puas hasil karyanya. Hanya semangkuk bubur ayam memang, tapi Tao yakin sudah memasukkan sesendok cinta ke dalamnya. Tao tersenyum bangga. Ia lalu mencari gelas dan sendok sebelum ia hidangkan ke Baekhyun. Ia menggeledah rak piring di dapur. Sesuatu yang terlihat ganjil disana cukup menarik perhatian Tao. Sebuah buku bersampul hitam tersandar di antara piring. Tao mengambilnya.

Ternyata hanya sebuah buku resep milik Baekhyun. Tao baru tau kalau kekasihnya itu suka bereksperimen dengan masakan. Tao membuka lembar demi lembar disana dengan asal. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk membacanya. Tapi dia berhenti pada lembar tengah buku itu. Disana terselip selembar foto usang. Tao mengambil foto itu dan meletakkan buku itu kembali ke tempatnya.

Disana, di foto itu, tergambar dua anak kecil, yang satu namja dan yang satu lagi err—yeoja? Entahlah, wajah bocah-bocah ini terlihat familiar. Ah! Tao sadar, dua bocah ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berpakaian yeoja. Manis. Baekhyun kecil memakai dress ala princess berwarna merah muda lengkap dengan tiara menghiasi kepalanya. Ia bergaya feminine dengan Chanyeol di sisinya. Muka Chanyeol sukses membuat Tao terkekeh, sungguh konyol. Chanyeol kecil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya hendak mencuri ciuman Baekhyun kecil. Tao harus mengakui bibir dua bocah kecil ini sungguh menawan. So kissable...

Dan foto ini sukses membuat Tao harus menelan satu kenyataan pahit lagi.

.

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun berjalan lemas ke sekolah. Tas sekolahnya ia tenteng dan hanya berjarak berapa senti dari tanah—hampir terseret lebih tepatnya. Ia merasa sepi pagi ini, karena biasanya Chanyeol menjemputnya, dan mereka berangkat bersama. Seharusnya ia menerima tawaran Tao untuk mengantar-jemput dirinya. Ah, tidak. Baekhyun lebih suka pergi-pulang bersama Chanyeol. Mungkin karena ia tidak mau merepotkan Tao. Tao kan pacarnya?

Baekhyun tidak takut terlambat pagi ini. Karena sejak semalam ia sudah dapat informasi akurat kalau hari ini mereka tidak belajar, hanya sebatas mendengar pengumuman libur musim panas beserta tugas-tugasnya. Semoga saja tugas-tugas itu tidak memperburuk moodnya.

Ketika jarak sekolahnya sudah lumayan dekat, Baekhyun berhenti. Ia menoleh keatas, ke jembatan penyeberangan. Ia yakin tidak salah lihat, disana sosok yang ia cari sedang berdiri. Chanyeol berdiri disana, bersandar pada pembatas jembatan. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan disana?

Baekhyun buru-buru menapaki anak tangga untuk mencapai puncak. Ia berlari menghampiri sosok tinggi namja itu. Dan membawanya ke dalam satu pelukan erat. Ia tidak peduli berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya heran. "Yeollie, kau dari mana saja? Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Oh Tuhan, dua hari tidak melihatmu membuat semuanya buruk." Ucapnya tanpa jeda.

Chanyeol diam. Tak ada reaksi sama sekali. Suasana mendadak hening.

Chanyeol melepas tubuh pelukan itu dengan kasar. Ia menatap tajam tepat di mata berkilau Baekhyun. Dan ia hendak beranjak dari sana tanpa sepatah kata apa pun.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun sebelum langkah Chanyeol terlalu jauh. "Aku...bingung. Aku tidak tau hal buruk apa yang telah ku lakukan padamu. Dan kau...menghindariku." ucapnya berusaha menahan getaran dalam suaranya. "Mian. Jeongmal mianhaeyo, Yeollie."

Chanyeol mendengus. Ia sama sekali tidak berbalik untuk sekedar melihat wajah lawan bicaranya. "Pabbo. Kau tidak salah apa-apa. Jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf." Ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu katakana alasan kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama, sebelum berkata: "Aku...aku hanya tidak bisa menerima keadaan. Ya, benar, mulai sekarang banyak hal yang akan berbeda, dan aku hanya berusaha menyesuaikan diri. Dan aku harap kau juga begitu." Ia pun pergi dari sana. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap sosok itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

.

"Ya Tuhan, hyung. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" teriak Tao mendapati Baekhyun menangis di pojok kelas. Tao baru tiba pagi ini, dan hendak menemui Baekhyun di kelasnya. Untung saja masih terlalu pagi untun siswa lain datang dan melihat ketua kelas mereka menangis. "Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan. "...hyung tidak pandai berbohong. Jadi, cepat katakan."

"Yeollie...aku bertemu dengannya tadi. Dan ia bersikap aneh padaku." Kata Baekhyun lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Ohh..." respon Tao seadanya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. "...mungkin ia sedang bad mood hyung." Tao menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Bakhyun menenangkan. "Sebentar lagi yang lain akan datang, jadi sebaiknya hyung merapikan diri. Jangan sampai teman-teman melihat ketua kelas mereka seperti ini."

Baekhyun menghapus bekas-bekas air mata di pipinya. Kemudian berdiri, "Tao, aku mau ke toilet dulu sebelum yang lainnya datang." Pamitnya.

"Biar aku temani hyung." Susul Tao melihat Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Ia mengekor di belakang pacarnya itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

Mereka berjalan menuju toilet yang tak jauh dari kelas. Suasana sekolah belum terlalu ramai karena masih terlalu pagi, yang mereka lihat baru satu-dua siswa yang ada disana. Tapi setidaknya masih lebih ramai disbanding saat Baekhyun baru datang tadi.

Saat tiba di toilet, Baekhyun yang lebih dulu masuk tiba-tiba berhenti di depan pintu hingga membuat Tao tidak bisa ikut masuk. "Ada apa hyung?"

Baekhyun terpaku pada sosok yang ia lihat di dalam toilet. Chanyeol sedang duduk di meja wastafel. Yang membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya adalah: 'Sejak kapan Chanyeol merokok?' Setaunya, Chanyeol tidak pernah menyentuh benda merugikan semacam itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan Yeollie?" tanyanya memastikan. Tao yang mengintip dari balik bahu Baekhyun ikut terkejut dengan tingkah Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia malah asyik menghisap rokok yang bertengger di bibirnya. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi racun dalam kemasan itu lalu menghembuskan asapnya kea rah Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Uhuk-Uhuk..." batuk Baekhyun ketika asap itu masuk ke saluran pernapasannya. "Sejak kapan kau—kenapa kau merokok, Yeollie?" marahnya. Ia kesal bagaimana Chanyeol berusaha merusak tubuhnya seperti itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau dan pacarmu mau melaporkanku pada guru, begitu Ketua Kelas?" Tanyanya meremehkan. Ia menghembuskan asap rokok pada Baekhyun sekali lagi, lalu menyeringai. Tao menatap tajam Chanyeol dari belakang Baekhyun. Chanyeol memainkan rokok itu di jarinya, lalu berkata, "—Kau tau, rasanya nikmat. Bisa menutupi perasaan dan pikiran yang tidak perlu."

"Cukup Park Chanyeol!" Bentaknya lalu merebut batangan tembakau yang Chanyeol selip di jarinya. Namun tangannya keburu di cengkram Chanyeol sebelum ia melemparkan rokok itu ke dalam wastafel. "Kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini? Kau mau menyakiti dirimu sendiri?" Baekhyun meringis kesakitan ketika cengkraman Chanyeol di pergelangan tangannya semakin kuat.

"Kau masih peduli padaku, Byun Baekhyun? Aku kira kau sudah punya 'boneka-pelindung' yang lain..."cibirnya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti sama sekali, ia hanya berusaha melepas tangannya yang sudah memerah. "Kau menyakitiku, Yeollie."

"Lepaskan!" seru Tao datar namun terdengar dingin dan tegas. Ia balas mencengkram tangan Chanyeol yang menyakiti tangan namjachingunya. "Lepaskan sekarang juga!" ulangnya lebih keras.

Chanyeol menghentak tangan Baekhyun yang ia cengkram. "Cih, tak ada gunanya. Lain kali kau urus saja urusan mu sendiri Byun Baekhyun. Tidak usah mencampuriku!" ujarnya lalu beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Tao yang tenggelam dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas setelah menyelesaikan tatanan bekalnya. tadi ia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya dan membuat sekotak bekal makan siang. Ia membuatnya dengan segenap kemampuan yang ia bisa, lalu menatanya agar terlihat semenarik mungkin untuk dimakan. Sebenarnya ia bukan membuat untuk dirinya sendiri. Melainkan untuk seseorang. Siapa kira-kira?

Ia membuatnya special untuk Park Chanyeol. Hitung-hitung sebagai sogokan agar Chanyeol mau ngobrol dengannya perihal masalah mereka hingga membuat namja itu menjauhinya. Ia sudah lelah memikirkannya semalaman. Memikirkan kesalahan apa yang menyebabkan renggangnya hubungan mereka. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun tidak mau kehilangan err—sahabat seperti Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun yakin, bekal ini bisa membuka jalan untuknya. Karena selama ini selalu berhasil. Chanyeol tidak pernah menolak bekal yang diberikan Baekhyun, malah ia biasanya kegirangan. Dan saat itu sangat tepat untuk mereka berbincang dan menyelesaikan masalah.

Baekhyun ingat, dulu mereka sering makan bersama saat istirahat makan siang. Umma Baekhyun selalu menyiapkan kotak makan lebih untuk Chanyeol. Itu karena ummanya tau kalau Chanyeol tidak pernah membawa bekal sendiri, orang tuanya hanya memberinya uang jajan lebih. Katanya tidak ada waktu untuk membuatkan.

Dan Chanyeol akan lebih bersemangat lagi kalau masakan hasil buatan Baekhyun terselip di dalam kotak bekalnya. Katanya rasanya akan berbeda. Baekhyun bahkan tak sabar melihat reaksi Chanyeol begitu melihat bekal yang ia bawa, semua isinya hasil buatan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara klakson motor terdengar dari halaman rumahnya. Ah, benar! Ia janji berangkat dengan Tao pagi ini. Jadi, Baekhyun buru-buru keluar dan tak lupa menenteng tas kecil berisi kotak bekal yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Selamat pagi..." sapanya pada sosok yang siap di atas motor sporty merah.

"Selamat pagi, hyung." Balas Tao. "—hyung terlihat lebih segar pagi ini."

"Ne. Hari ini aku akan menemui Chanyeol dan menyelesaikan semuanya." Baekhyun melompat naik ke atas jok belakang motor. '—aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan ini." Katanya sambil menggoyangkan tas yang ia tenteng.

"Memangnya itu apa, hyung?"

"Ini bekal favorit Yeollie yang aku masak sendiri. Ia pasti suka." Tao tersenyum tipis dan menggumamkan kata 'Ne.' Lalu menyalakan mesin motornya dan melaju cepat menuju sekolah.

.

"Yeollie, tunggu!" teriak Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kelas. Baekhyun tak sadar kalau ia sudah menarik perhatian sekelas. Hanya orang buta saja yang tidak sadar kalau BaekYeol sedang bertengkar. Hanya saja tak satu pun dari mereka ingin terlalu cari tau atau ikut campur.

"Yeollie! Berhenti..." Baekhyun berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah panjang Chanyeol. Dia berlari sambil membawa tas berisi bekal buatannya. "—tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin memberimu sesua—!"

BUGH

Chanyeol berhenti begitu mendengar suara benturan teredam. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun jatuh berlutut di tanah. Baekhyun sempat meringis kesakitan, namun segera ia bangkit dan membersihkan lututnya, ia juga memungut tasnya. Luka lecet di lutut Baekhyun tak luput dari pernglihatan Chanyeol. "Ada perlu apa lagi, huh?" Chanyeol kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberimu ini..." Baekhyun mengulurkan tas itu padanya. Chanyeol hanya memicingkan mata menatap tas itu dan menerka-nerka apa isinya.

"Ini bekal yang aku buat sendiri untukmu. Rasanya sudah sangat lama aku tidak pernah melakukan ini—bisa dibilang ini nostalgia." Ucapnya ramah dan penuh senyuman.

Hening. Chanyeol bahkan masih menatap Baekhyun dan tasnya bergantian.

"Terimalah, aku sudah susah payah membuatkannya untukmu..."

Chanyeol meraih tas itu dengan tangan kirinya secara perlahan. Ia menimbang-nimbang isi tas itu hingga mengeluarkan suara logam dan plastik beradu. Ia buka dan mengintip ke dalam, hanya ada kotak bekal berwarna hijau dilengkapi dengan sendok dan garpunya. Ia tak berkata apa-apa, lalu mengeluarkan kotak bekal itu. Kemudian membuka tutupnya, dan mencium aroma yang menguap keluar. "Aku tidak suka—sebaiknya kau berikan saja pada namja lain." Katanya merapikan semua kembali dan melempar tas itu ke dekapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap sayu pada usahanya. "Tapi Yeollie, ini aku buatkan untukmu." Baekhyun mengeluarkan lagi kotak itu dari tas. "Setidaknya, kau harus mencobanya sesuap..." ia mengambil sesuap makanan itu dengan sendok lalu mengarakannya ke mulut Chanyeol. "—ayolah buka mulutmu."

"Aku tidak mau..." tolaknya. Tapi sendok itu tetap memaksa masuk ke mulutnya. "AKU BILANG JANGAN MEMAKSAKU!" bentaknya sambil mendorong tangan Baekhyun dan membuat namja itu terdorong ke belakang.

Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Sendok yang ia pegang terlempar. Begitu pula dengan kotak bekal hijau itu yang menumpahkan isinya ke seragam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol shock.

Baekhyun tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia menatap ke seragamnya yang kotor akan noda minyak dan sisa-sisa makanan. Makanan yang ia masak susah payah tadi pagi, tertumpah semua. Bahkan sudah tak berbentuk lagi, berbeda dengan saat ia tata dengan cantik. Usahanya benar-benar sia-sia...

"B-Baekkie..." bisik Chanyeol masih tak bergeming sama sekali.

"YA! Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?"

BUAGH

Satu kepalan tinju menghantam pipi kiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang, namun tetap menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh!" orang yang meninju Chanyeol—yaitu Tao—melayangkan satu tinjuan lagi ke pipi yang sama hingga meningalkan bekas disana. "Kau menyakiti Baekhyun-hyung lagi."

Chanyeol yang berusaha menangkis serangan kepalan tangan dari Tao, memilih menyerang balik dengan tinju miliknya. Tapi Tao berhasil menangkisnya dengan baik. Bahkan dua serangan setelahnya tidak menyentuh kulit halus Tao.

Tao mengambil satu langkah mundur dan detik berikutnya satu tendangan berputar di udara mengantam dagu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghapus darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Ia bahkan merasa bodoh karena baru ingat kalau Tao itu master wushu di sekolah. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya gentar sedikit pun, ia bahkan meluncurkan satu tinjuan lagi.

Dan berikutnya, tidak sulit untuk Tao menghidar dan menangkap lengan Chanyeol. Kemudian membalik tubuh membelakangi Chanyeol lalu memutar lengan itu, dan selanjutnya tubuh Chanyeol terangkat ke udara dan terhempas ke tanah dengan bunyi debaman yang keras.

"STOP!" Baekhyun yang sudah habis kesabaran menengahi mereka. Ia buru-buru menghampiri Chanyeol yang terbaring. "—gwenchana, Yeollie?" tanyanya khawatir. Baekhyun memegang daerah lebam di wajah Chanyeol membuat namja itu terpaksa menahan perih. Ia membantu Chanyeol berdiri dan mendudukkannya di lantai.

"Hyung, aku mau kita putus..." ucap Tao tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Tao dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku baru sadar... ternyata aku salah sudah masuk di antara kalian. Aku dibutakan perasaanku pada hyung. Hingga mengacuhkan orang lain yang menunggu lama untuk hal ini. Mungkin lebih cocok kalau kita berteman saja. Dan sebaiknya, hyung menyelesaikan urusan dengan namja pabbo itu..." Tao beranjak dari sana setelah mengatakan, "—dan satu lagi, hyung harus melihat lebih dalam untuk mengetahui siapa yang sebenarnya hyung cintai."

.

"Gwenchana, Yeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya.

"Kau kenapa menanyakan itu terus sih? Lama-lama jadi makin sakit, Bacon-ah!" Mereka berdua sedang duduk di bawah pohon, di halaman sekolah.

"Lain kali kalau bersikap aneh atau mengacuhkanku lagi, tidak ada salahnya kalau kusuruh Tao menghajarmu lagi..." Baekhyun terkekeh. Dalam hati ia lega masalah mereka sudah berakhir.

Chanyeol membuang muka, "Terus saja banggakan kekasihmu itu."

"—Mantan, Yeollie." Ralat Baekhyun. "Lagi pula kalau kau lebih dulu menyatakan suka, mungkin aku akan memilihmu. Kaunya saja yang lamban..."

"Eh? Memangnya aku bilang aku suka padamu yah?" Tanya Chanyeol sok polos.

"YA! Kalau begitu aku pacaran dengan Tao lagi saja." Baekhyun berdiri dari sana dan hendak pergi ketika Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Aku memang tidak akan bilang kau suka padamu...tapi—Aku MEN-CIN-TA-I-MU, jauh sejak kita masih kecil. Kau cinta pertamaku, dan tidak akan berubah sampai kapan pun. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga namja itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya hingga wajah mereka sejajar. Chanyeol memiringkan kepala beberapa derajat untuk mendapat akses penuh menuju bibir cherry Baekhyun.

Posisi mereka tak berubah hingga beberapa menit ke depan. Baekhyun berjinjit dengan tangan Chanyeol yang menahan pinggangnya. Bibir mereka...masih terpaut satu sama lain.

"Kau ingat Baekkie, waktu kecil kita sering bermain..." Tanya Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka.

"Bermain?"

"Iya, kita sering bermain dengan aku sebagai Appa, dan kau sebagai Umma, ingat?"

"Ah, Ne, Aku ingat."

"Kau tau, aku rindu memainkan permainan itu."

"Kita sudah dewasa Yeollie. Mana mungkin memainkan permainan anak-anak seperti itu."

"Masih bisa kok. Tapi kali ini permainannya akan sedikit berbeda..."

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

"—Yaaa, kali ini kita akan mencoba membuat bayi, bagaimana?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Puspita Dwi Widya-chan**

**Alrzanti**

**Mayuka57**

**Keun Yoon**

**Guest**

**Savannah**

**Dinodeer**

**Ayam ayam**

**Kim Woonkie**

**ChanyeoLiena137**

**Jung Jisun**

**Sehunhan**

**dewdew90**

**is0live89**

Juga untuk semua reader yang sudah mampir membaca fict ini ^^

**a/n: **

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Happy Ending kan? Atau mungkin ada yang tidak Happy? Aku berusaha membuat fict ini berkesan. Dan semoga berhasil...


End file.
